When did this start
by mrs.Franny.Robinson
Summary: contestshipping! after 3 years out of the contests, May finaly drags Drew back into her life. but just as they are getting close again someone else arrives on the scene! rated T for safety!
1. My Plan To Find You

WOO! heya! 2nd contestshipping story from yours truly! had this idea a long time so its taken me quite some time to get it started! so i hope you enjoy! lots of love!

ps! any of my Willet readers i can assure you i am still writing! i just need to post the next chapter! :P

* * *

5 ribbon cups

Yep

In my many years of co-ordinating I had gained 5 ribbon cups at the grand festivals across the regions. I'm 16 now, so I suppose its quite an achievement

But 5 sounds like such a **small number**! I know that it takes a lot of time, training, ribbons and pointless battles against people who don't even deserve to raise pokemon let alone become a co-ordinator, and still I cant help but feel like im a failure!! I suppose I have had that drilled into me since I began co-ordinating. Ash and my brother always told me other wise but still I doubt them. I cant help it.

And yet for the few moments when the adrenaline is pumping through you, when you release the breath that you didn't even know you were holding, when you feel that buzz through your soul that's telling you that this is one of those special moments in your life…you know it was worth while, you know that you're a winner. And then of course you remember that adrenaline is just a hormone, breath is just carbon dioxide and a mixture of other various gases and that it is NOT a special moment, that it is just another competition, with the same people you have always competed against….well not all of them. One of them isn't there.

And I know you know who I mean. anyone who has any interest in co-ordinating would be fully aware of his 3 year disappearance. Everyone says his disappearance made me stronger. More time to become a stylish, confident winner. I suppose they were right, I was confident, I had more co-ordination style than anyone else and since he left I had no real competition. And I hate it. I miss fighting with all my strength, I miss the teasing and the feeling when I wanted to beat him more than anything. But most of all I missed him. I missed his smirk when he thought he won. I missed seeing him flip his forest green hair. I missed everything that was **him**- his eyes, his voice…..the roses. The ones I never threw away. The ones that still sit in my new back pack.

But this time I know he's gonna be there. I can feel it. I often wonder if I just fool myself into believing he was gonna be there this year, but I know he wouldn't turn this down. Not after my interview. You see after the last festival, during my winners interview, I was asked what I thought of Drew's absence from the contests. It took me a while to think of a decent answer- I mean what do you say about a guy who practically gave me the strength to even compete- and then I knew just what to say.

**FLASH BACK**

" so May, what do you think of fellow coordinator Drew's absence from competing? I understand you two were quite close before his disappearance?" the camera zoomed in on my face as I made my statement

"me and drew were just rivals. I'm sure he is just training so he can beat me, so I don't expect we will see him for a long time 'cos it wont just take a few years of training for him to beat me" I smirked at the camera. I knew he see this. And I knew he would be pissed.

"strong talk May! Any reason for this statement" the interviewer grinned. I knew that this would be a hit in the papers-not that I wanted publicity, I had enough already, I just wanted to make sure I was everywhere drew went.

"I just don't think he would risk getting beaten by a girl" I smiled sweetly at the camera and left

**END FB**

Yep. That would **certainly get his attention**

**

* * *

**

**So **what do you guys think so far?? this was only a little set of point so it has quite a while to go! what do you think of 16 year old May? slightly pessimistic at first but i thought "surly after all this time without him she would get a tinsy bit bitter!?" so thats how i wrote her! PLEASE R&R ! tell me what you think! maybe you have some ideas how the story should go? :D mwah! xxx


	2. An Exciting Prospect

_"Drew!! Wait up!" may ran across the park to reach up to him. Drew turned around and smirked at her._

_"So..*pant* I just wanted to say *pant* congratulations!" she finally composed herself and smiled sweetly at him._

_ It wouldn't be the first time she would have to hunt him down to congratulate him or even to say goodbye before he would leave again. "So, are you gonna go to the Orange Islands next? I was thinking of going there! They have some really good competition over there too! and they serve AMAZING ramen! and this time i'm deffinatly going to beat you Drew cos i'm not as bad a co-ordinater as you like to think" _

_Drew chuckled at her ramblings and flicked his hair._

_"Haven't really decided yet. I have some stuff I need to take care of first,"_

_ Drew briefly looked into Mays sapphire eyes and quickly looked away again. _

_" anyway, you could do with some extra practise! I can't keep on letting you win just because you're a girl!" _

_he turned around to walk away and threw a rose behind him. May caught it with ease (she had some practise after 3 years). "I'll see you round may"_

_"yeah…see you round" May clutched on to the rose as she looked down at her feet. _

_**He's leaving again and you didn't do a single thing to stop him. And you wont get chance any time soon if he isn't going to the same region. He really mustn't care at all. … but…. I felt something. When he looked into my eyes like that. Like there was more to what he was really saying…but that's just my imagination again isn't it**._

_May whached as he walked out of her sight._

END FB

Walked out of my sight for 3 years. But that's gonna change. I'm not letting him walk out on me again!

I walked towards the large Pokecenter and smiled. Things were going to be different this year. I wasn't even here to win. Not like I needed to. I had a straight run of wins, it was about time someone else took the paparazzi and fanguys! Yes I have fan boys now! Note to self ; don't get any more famous. I have had enough of men flirting with me and sending me provocative fan mail. *shudders* too much information about their active imaginations.

I walked through the main entrance towards the desk. i allowed myself to finally relax after my hellish journey. It was 6 'o'clock now so my body and stomach were both aching for some much needed attention. This wouldn't stop me from looking around the area first. just because I am almost 17 doesn' mean i'm not curious.

I finally signed in and got my room. I looked around to see my usual competition. Harley was sat by the bar chatting with Soledad, who actually looked interested in the conversation. Usually their conversations involved a mixture of co-ordination tactics and crazy plots to knock me out of the completion from Harley and a smack around the face from Soledad. However today they looked like they were genuinely interested in whatever they were talking about. I decided to go talk with them. We were closer than most of the co-ordinaters - well atleast me and Soledad are close!

"hey guys! How are you! I haven't seen you since the last grand festival in the Kanto region!" I smiled sweetly at them. I knew Harley was repressing a scowl but I ignored him, like I usually do.

"Hey May! Its great seeing you again!" Soledad smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a hug. After all the years of competing I couldn't refrain from seeing her as an older sister to me. We often spent a lot of time together during the competitions up to the point where we refured to each other as "the closest thing we have to family in the contest world".

Another reason we were so close was that she was the only other person I could talk to about my confusion over Drew. She said she had some ideas about what I was feeling but refused to tell me.

" you guys look very cheerful this afternoon! Is it the contest ? or some gossip? or has a new pokemon been discovered? or..." I tried to repress my giddiness, however whenever Soledad got that look in her eyes it usually meant something good. I was secretly running through the exciting options in my mind. I settled on the greatest prospect the contest would serve "Are they gonna start selling ramen in beef flavour at the canteen!!!!!" I began jumping up and down and refused to restrain my happiness anymore. For 4 years I had been trying to persuade the Pokecenters to extend their range of ramen!!

" *giggling* no May, not yet! We were actually talking about one of the contestants" Soledad grinned at Harley who and begun to wind down at her statement.

" oh? Is it Trinny again cos I did tell her to enter this contest too but no-on-" I was interrupted by Soledad's hand covering my mouth

" no its not Trinny. Its that guy stood by the pillar over there"

I froze

I felt the colour drain from face as my heart suddenly became an Olympic gymnast inside my chest.

* * *

_**YAY second chapter done!!! Phew! I have had LOADS of coursework at the moment so my fan fictions have been suffering so im very sorry! Hope you guys liked it! I will be updating it very soon so don't worry too much! ;) love you all! Mwah! xxxx**_


	3. The Shine In Her Eyes

I always fly off the handle. Its who I am. So why the hell couldn't I get angry?!

I never wanted to leave co-ordinating, but I needed to train harder. I wanted to be a top co-ordinator.

And yet there was a moment when I almost changed my mind.

As per usual when I tried to sneak away after my last contest when I was 14

May had found me once again- because she does annoying things like that. Not that I minded. Who would mind someone chasing after them just to say goodbye. And yet with May…. It didn't feel like she was "just" saying goodbye.

As much as I hated to admit it May had become my friend. Not that she would ever know. Friends would mean that she wouldn't fight me with all her strength, which would make her lose, which would make her cry… and that's the last thing I wanted to see.

That night, when I told her I was leaving, I decided to take note of the way she looked, acted, everything that made her May. The way how she was rambling on about contests and ramen made her look like she was 10 again. She would allow that shine to come through her eyes and make them look like jewels, and how even at 11 at night she made it seem like the middle of a hot day in summer, how she radiated the area with her light because that was the type of person she was, the person I didn't want to leave because - I mean….well not like that because I don't like her like that, at least I don't think I do…. But I began to doubt my choices to leave when I stared into her eyes. I don't know why I did, it was like a magnetic force that made me. I quickly turned my head away and decided to leave. I didn't know why I couldn't tell her I wasn't going to come back. I suppose I didn't want to hurt her, I suppose I never thought about how she would react if I didn't tell her. I took out a rose and threw it behind me. I knew she was going to catch it, she always did. The way she looked at them showed me she was happy. And that was enough for me to leave.

Now im 17. I suppose I have changed since then. Who wouldn't. I had allowed my hair to grow a little longer now and I had been training a lot more so my body had become a lot more muscular. I had gotten rid of my old clothes and opted for jeans, a black turtle neck and a black leather jacket. Thanks to the change in clothing I was surprised to find no-one took much notice to me at the Pokecenter.

I had stood by a pillar near the bar where I could see Soledad. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her. The 25 year old was another one of my closer acquaintances. I trusted Soledad more than anyone else I knew. I did not, however, trust the man sat next to her. Even his name offended me. Ever since I first met him I didn't trust him, but my hatred for him started when he tricked May. I never wanted to blame her for getting so easily tricked. She was innocent and kind, she thought everyone was her friend, even Harley. How would she know what he was doing to her.

My train of thought was suddenly cut off when a young girl came running up to Soledad. She turned around.

My mouth went dry and I swear my jaw almost him the floor.

of course I had seen her on TV and in magazines over the past 3 years whilst I was keeping track on her but they didn't do her much justice.

Her hair had grown down to her waist and was held up in a high pony tail. She had also abandoned her old training clothes for a whole new outfit. She was wearing pale skinny jeans, a long white vest T-shirt and a short sleeved pink cardigan.

**Wow**

As her old rival I would just say she looked different

But as a red blooded, sane 17 year old male…_wow_

Everything about her was beautiful. The way her clothes hugged her perfect figure… the way her eyes shined when she was talking about ramen.

I now knew why I couldn't get angry at her. When I saw the interview I was more shocked than anything. She acted to differently to the May I used to know but then I saw it. The shine from her eyes had gone. And when she looked into the camera it wasn't like she normally did, she was challenging me. No, not that. She was asking me to come back. I knew she would never admit that. I knew that if asked I would just say that I could beat her anyday and that was why I came back. But it wasn't. I came back because I needed to see her happy again. Because I liked feeling like I was the one who made her happy. Not Ash, not Brock or Harley. Me.

She turned around and looked into my eyes. The colour drained from her face. I smiled at her. I couldn't help myself. I flicked my hair and walked towards her. I stopped an inch in front of her. Her face had now turned a brilliant bright red and I tried my best not to chuckle at her expression.

"you know May, its not polite to stare" and I gave her a rose.

* * *

**OMG I cant believe how quick I just wrote that chapter!! I just had a lightning bolt idea and BAM I just got it done!! Well I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it! xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Reasons

Oh, my, GOD

Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder must have been talking about this moment.

If it had not been for his hair I never would have recognised him.

I have to admit that I found him quite attractive when we were younger, but I just thought that it was due to the fact that I was 13 and had hormones whizzing around. But now, it certainly wasn't the hormones.

He must have been 6 foot tall by now, not surprising for a 17 year old with his physicality. But it sure as hell wasn't his height I was looking at. Even through the black turtle neck I could tell he had muscle, even that was an understatement! He looked hot…very hot. At first I could bearly believe it was him. But then he smirked. God I missed that smirk. And his hair…I could go on for hours but I noticed him walking towards me. Oh my fricking god! I bet I look a state! My hair! God I bet hes gonna - OMG hes right up to my face! Great now im bright red!

"you know May its not polite to stare" I felt my knees grow weak and before I knew it I was holing a bright red rose in my hand. NO MAY!! You must not act like a fan girl!! You are better than that

" oh really! I also heard its not polite to disappear for 3 years without telling anyone, but im not complaining. After all im sure you were just worried I was going to beat you again" I smirked at him and held my head high. Two can play at this game and I am sure as hell gonna win this time!

"hmm, little May got a back bone. Maybe this one will stop you being so clumsy."

"humph! Its not the only thing I got whilst you were away. Unless you stopped watching TV and reading the paper all together you would know that im the biggest competition around nowadays"

" oh yeah I heard, shame co-ordinating went so down hill since I left, no wonder they are letting just about anyone win" by now our little argument had gathered all the co-ordinaters in the area to spectate.

"nice of you to think of me as just about anyone **drew!!**" this was probably the best tactic I had. Before he knew it he was surrounded by journalists and fan girls alike. I could see him trying to get out as soon as possible. It was a shame that after all these years our first conversation was in front of a large crowed, be an argument and that I would have to end it with journalists before I was on the front page of the co-ordinaters weekly after hitting him.

I quietly slipped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. I couldn't see Drew now due to the large crowd surrounding the bar. I sighed. At least I could talk to him a little more before the competition. Just as the doors were shutting a very distressed Drew jumped into the elevator. The elevator began to escalate the building as he began to dust himself off. He flicked his hair back into place. Dammit did he have to do that so often! He has no idea how hard it is to keep my composure when he does that!!

" phew! Heh, nice tactic May. Got to hand it to you I wouldn't have thought of that" then I saw the last thing I expected. He smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk, he genuinely smiled at me.

"thanks, your not too bad yourself. How you got away from your hoard of _devoted fans _I will never know"

We just stood there in comfortable silence, looking into each others eyes smiling. I could feel my cheeks burning but my mind was more focused on the brilliantly emerald eyes that were looking into my own. Drew walked closer to me and stopped a couple of inches away from me.

"I really missed you May" I swear my face couldn't get any redder, "Im quite glad you challenged me in that interview or I would have had to make up some outlandish lie to allow me to come back"

"why would you need to lie. D -don't you want to beat me"

I don't think he could get any closer to me without us touching, not that I would mind us touching - dammit May! Keep those thoughts out of your head! You're a mature 16 year old girl, forget this stupid crush! Rival rival rival rival RIVAL!

"hmm, I suppose beating you wouldn't be a bad idea, but realy. I just wanted an excuse to see you again"

And then those bloody doors opened!!

* * *

HAHAHA yay! Finally I haven't uploaded in so long im surprised I managed this chapter! But I love you all so much I couldn't just leave you hanging! :) next chapter should be up shortly!

Abinaza! (haha new obsession with the princess and the frog!!)


	5. Stars in your eyes

I froze. What the HELL! Just as I was about to- ugh! That was my perfect moment with her! I stepped back from May, who had gone even brighter red. Not that I minded her going red…she actually looked quite cute. But god dammit I probably won't get another opportunity like that! Who the hell pushed the bloody button!

I looked towards the door to see a a tall girl stood with a smug look on her face. At first impressions I can easily say she was nice looking. Not like May. This girl had more of a stand out look about her, unlike Mays natural beauty. This girl had bright red hair, mid length with layers which had been gelled. She had bright green eyes, quite similar to my own. She was wearing a strapless black dress which went down to her knees and a black neckerchief.

"my my my, just the man I was looking for"

she smirked at me and entered the elevator. Her voice sounded smooth and slightly musical, yet there was a hint of smugness in there aswell.

" You know your parents have been very worried about you Drew, when you said you would be gone for a while they didn't expect you would be gone over a month. Mind, I told them it was simply in your nature to disappear and that you really wouldn't appreciate them trying to find you." she rested against the wall, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

" how do you know Drews parents?" May suddenly spoke up, still sounding as sweet as possible.

But then this other girls immediately opened her eyes and stared at May. No not stared. She glared at May. I could feel my blood warming. If there was one thing I hated more that losing it was when people were rude to May. I walked closer to May and stood beside her.

"If **you** must know," she straightened herself up and smirked at me " I'm Drew's fiancée"

I suddenly began to choke. **HER WHAT**!!!! I looked over at May, my body in total shock. Her face was deathly pale. I desperately wanted her to say something to me, yet she just looked over at me with hurt in her eyes. Oh god she thought I knew about all this! I looked back at this girl - my fiancée - she was now smirking at the both of us.

"Since WHEN!?" she began to chuckle

" oh dear. didn't your parents tell you Drew? It doesn't surprise me. Our parents have been discussing our marriage for years now."

YEARS!! Why the hell hadn't I met her before! I gawped at her, she was talking about our engagement like it was a shopping list!

"However now that your almost 18 they have decided to arrange our wedding for a week after your birthday. I have been sent here to get to know you better before our marriage. I must say being engaged to the most recognised co-ordinator has been the most exciting prospect. But I cant hide that the idea of being married to the most sought after co-ordinator much more thrilling"

" My eighteenth?! that's only a week away! And my father agreed with this?" she nodded her head "but…the only thing my father mentioned about marriage was that he had some girls lined up for me! Nothing like getting married in two weeks!" as appalled as I was by it all - I wasn't all that surprised. My parents had been pestering me about arranging a wedding for me, but so soon!? I knew arranged marriages had been in the family for generations but surly it would be over by now! certainly didn't want to get married to a girl who's name I didn't know!

" well well well, looks like its my stop! I'm Estella Hoshiko." she winked at me and looked me over. Normally I would have been pleased with her obvious flirtatious behaviour, but right now I couldn't be more disinterested

"Oh and by the way, I will be seeing you at dinner tonight Drew- 7 'o'clock at the French restaurant down the road. Oh and May; I will be seeing you soon" she left the elevator but paused briefly and threw something behind her and continued on her way. I looked over to May once the doors shut. She looked terrified. I soon found out why.

Right next to Mays head there was a large crack in the elevator wall where the item had wedged itself into. With that much force it would have easily hurt May. I looked closer to see that she that thrown a small golden star. To May she would have thought it was a threat. But I could see threw that. Estella wasn't threatened by May - no not in the slightest.

The star was her signature. Like she was claiming me. Like I did with May.

* * *

ENGAGED!!!! Once I got back to my room I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed. Engaged!! How could I be so stupid! Of course he would find a girl by now. It's not even that I wanted to be his girlfriend or anything like that….but…. Ugh I would have liked the option to be open!!! And then in the elevator!!! Ugh that girl…who does she think she is! Scowling at me like that. And she knows Drew so well without even meeting him before… she knows him better than I do…they even act the same. That cocky attitude, the eyes and that stupid star trick of hers! It almost killed me!!!

I then had a sinking feeling in my stomach. In two weeks Drew was going to be married. To this Estella girl. And I would never have a chance again.

But I don't want that. I lost him once already. I don't want to lose him again. I swore I wouldn't let him get away again.

* * *

**OMG that was so much worse than I was in my head! Lol**

**Estella has been a little creation of mine for a while. I personally like that her name literally means "Star - Morning Star"**

**Well please do R&R !! been getting less of them recently! Its always good to hear what you think should happen! I have a vague idea but its good to see what you guys would like!**

**Abinaza**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. The Other Side Of Estella

Now before I start this chapter I realised I never explained why I gave Drew a fiancée; at my last school (private boarding school BLECH) I knew a guy who's family tradition was to have an arranged marriage to ensure that the family were marrying into "the right sort of family". Sick and wrong I know but it still happens with people today and in my head Drew's family are those sort of people.

Well enough of my ramblings!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I hate her

Its not often that I hate people

Yeah I hate Harley but that is totally different. This sort of hate has never occurred to me before. At first I just hated her for turning up out of the blue and announcing that we were engaged. However I forgave her for that because that was more my parents doing than hers. I stupidly decided to see if she might turn out to be a nice person. I was wrong

Most of the time Estella was sharp, witty and incredibly sarcastic. I can totally understand my parents thinking that she would be perfect for me. That was because we are alike, TOO alike. Estella spends her whole day being adored by fans / perfecting her hair / training her pokemon or her favourite hobby = making fun of May. Note that I never made fun of May out of maliciousness or dislike, I made fun of May because I loved seeing her mad at me, Estella on the other hand, she did it to embarrass her. And that's why I hated her.

May on the other hand had been nothing but nice to Estella. I don't really understand it myself. Mind I don't understand most girls. I suppose May did it because she wanted Estella to be her friend rather that her enemy. But every time Estella ridiculed her a sudden, sharp burning pain in my stomach would begin and all I could think of was taking May as far away from her as possible. This was another growing problem of mine. The closer it got to my birthday and impending wedding, the more and more I was thinking of my feelings towards May.

I would often go out in between the battles to find her training in the gardens. The sun made the flowers around her reflect on her face. As she congratulated her beautifly I couldn't help but realise something. May was absolutely breath taking. No one even came close to May in my mind. Even if they had looks there was no way that they could compare to Mays personality.

May was the most exceptional, unique and spectacular person I had ever met or ever planned on meeting.

That was yesterday. And that was the day when I realised I what I had been missing all these years.

Her

I had realised that I had fallen insanely, uncontrollably and painstakingly in love with May Maple.

One and a half weeks before my wedding to Estella Hoshiko, a girl I couldn't stand.

My life just couldn't suck any more could it.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

The more she talked the more I came to the conclusion

Drew was going to end up married to a total bitch.

I had been talking to her for less that five minutes and she already jumped on the fact that I hadn't straightened my hair that morning. I had tried being nice - but I was seriously considering if this girl was related to Harley in anyway shape or form.

As I was walking to my hotel room I checked my watch. Midnight, great. Continue the count down to Drew's birthday and impending marriage to Satan's sister. Speaking of the she devil. She was standing outside her room, hopelessly trying to get inside. I tried to keep my head down and get to my room

SNAP

I suddenly heard what sounded like a sob and turned around. Estella was now sat on the ground staring blankly at the key which had broken in half as she had tried to enter her room.

Sigh. Why am I so nice?

"Estella are you OK?" she quickly wiped away any form of tears from her face and stood up. She lost composure again.

Even though she had been mean to me I realised something as I looked into her eyes, she was just a 17 year old girl, engaged to a guy she didn't know, in a pokeCenter where no one knew her and was now locked out of her own room. Right now all I could think of was being her friend.

"oh, May! I didn't see you there…my ugh….key broke….do you think I could get a new one down stairs?"

she kept her head down. I suppose she didn't like asking for my help. Sure she was confidant making fun of me when others were around. But it seemed different in private.

"no, the receptions closed now…Estella…." I cant believe im doing this. " why don't you stay in my room tonight? I have a spare bed in there and you cant spend all night in the corridor" I smiled sweetly at her as nodded her head.

* * *

"so…."

There had been an awkward silence for about fifteen minutes since we got into out respective beds.

"looking forward to your wedding??"

I didn't know what else to say. And I knew that what ever she said I would tear my insides out.

I couldn't bear to think of Drew married. For you see since he waltzed back into my life I realised.

I couldn't live with out him

I had somehow, over the six years knowing him, fallen madly, passionately and hopelessly in love with Drew.

Estella rose her head slightly and looked slightly shocked

"to be honest im surprised you want to know….. I suppose im looking forward to it. But you see May, I have been waiting for this wedding since I was twelve years old…." she smiled at me for the first time

"I remember the first time I saw him. It was on TV. In fact he had just been battling you. I was just watching the report minding my own business and then my mother suddenly says " see that boy there Stella? He's going to be your husband" and since then I have just accepted it"

I then felt awfully sorry for Estella. She may not be the nicest person I knew but now I knew why. Estella may not have been in love with Drew, but she has spent all these years knowing that she wasn't allowed to even think of being interested in another guy.

"Estella? I hope you don't mind me asking but….do you love Drew?"

She looked at me quite shocked for a second, but soon laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"No, no I don't…mother says I shall learn to love him one day. That's what she did with my father, so I suppose I can do the same. Hmmm. I never really thought loving him would be a huge part of this….."

I could see she was drifting off to sleep so I chose to lay back down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty room. On the spare bed I noticed a small note thanking me for lending her a room for the night. Next to it a small golden star had been placed on the pillow.

Despite my uncountable adoration for Drew I couldn't help but wish Estella could be marrying someone who loved her back.

Then I felt even worse.

What if she was marrying someone who loved her

The similarities between the two were uncanny, what if after this short period of time Drew had fallen madly in love with his stunning fiancée

I felt the tears rolling off my cheeks

Yes, I couldn't imagine anyone better suited for Drew than Estella

And it killed me that she was so lucky.

* * *

WOW another one done! Starting to quite like estella now. She reminded me of Meiling from Cardcaptors in this scene (where I got the inspiration) sort of a bitch but has a reason to be one.

Getting less reviews recently….. Quite confuzaling if you ask me! So PLEASE R&R so I can get some sleep at night! :D thankies! Love you all muchly

Abinaza


	7. The Truth

**Wow had loads of fun writing this one! Actually crying as I wrote it so I hope I get a similar response from you guys! So remember to R&R!!!! lots of loves to you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The contest went past me like a blur. Apparently I won, mind. I cant even remember what pokemon I used. All I knew right now was that it was Drew's 18th. One week until his wedding.

The days had begun to mesh into one as I stood on the gym floor which had been converted to a dance floor for Drew's party. I had spent most of the night worrying about my current situation; I am in love with a guy who is not only engaged to be married in a week, but also that he will never harbour any romantic feelings for me… then of course the idea of me and Drew together would raise colour to my cheeks and make my heart race double. However even if our feelings were mutual he was engaged ! I had also become strangely close with Estella over the past few days as well. And to be honest, I felt like a traitor when I thought of him. He was hers now, he had been hers for years in fact. I felt like by me just saying his name I was snatching him from her hands. But then again the idea of him holding her, kissing her, loving her and not me…. It made me want to die a brutal and painful death.

I listened out to the music filling the hall way. A nice slow song had just begun. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. The colour drained from my face.

"dance with me?" he smirked at me and held out his hand. Despite his smirk as I looked into his eyes I could tell something was bothering him. As we walked onto the floor I noticed Harley whisper something to Soledad, it didn't look friendly from the look she threw at him. I suddenly became very aware that everyone might be watching us. I quickly forgot that though as Drew held me close in his arms as we danced.

"congratulations on the win earlier, it was a good battle" Ok now I knew something was wrong

"what's happened Drew? Are you ill? Because if I just heard correctly you just complimented me- may maple- in a contest?!" however he chose to ignore me and chuckle

"so….where's Estella ? I haven't seen her all evening" honestly I hadn't been looking for her. She had recently been talking about wedding preparations. Drew's body tensed and his face became hard

"she's gone to La Rouse to talk to my family about ….the venue…." he clenched his jaw and stared at his feet. "May….. You do know that if this was my choice…..if I had any say in this….I wouldn't be getting married to her….right?"

"of course Drew. But Estella's not too bad once you get to know her…. Shes a lucky girl. You two will make a very nice couple" I mumbled. I knew it wasn't the truth, I knew he couldn't stand the idea of getting married. But I couldn't let my emotions get in the way.

"where are you going next then May?"

"I think im going back to Petalburg and take a break from co-ordinating…"

"what. Why May? Honestly the minute you start doing well you just give in!"

I then realised how close our faces were getting. I could feel his breath on my face now.

"what happened to the May that never gave up?" he was getting closer to me. NO! I pushed him away from me and ran outside. I could feel the tears swell in my eyes. I was so close to him I could swear he heard my heart beat!

I ran outside into the gardens and stood by a large water fountain.

"May! May wait up! Whats wrong?" he finally caught up with me

**3rd person POV**

Drew felt his heart swell as he looked at the girl he loved so fondly, whos face now had trails of tears running down her perfect cheeks.

"Drew please just leave it! Just let me go back home without any….. Regrets"

"May what are you talking about? You can't go back! You shouldn't be leaving now! Please May just stay here!" He begged, pleaded with her to make her stay. He couldn't stand to lose her again.

May felt her tether snap as a wave of emotion ran through her.

"why should you even care what happens to me now Drew!? What on earth is there to keep you in my life! What is there to stop me going back to Petalburg?!……WELL!" May let the angry tears run across her face as she sobbed for breath. "there is no reason is there…..nothing…."

"nothing?….NOTHING! Do you honestly think you mean that little to me May?! You want to know why I still want you in my life?! Because I cant live without you !!!"

May withheld the urge to fall to the grown and scream from the agony he was causing her.

_Stop it, oh dear god just stop it! Just strike me dead right now! I don't want to hear this from him, not now! Hes getting married next week! Estella doesn't deserve this… I need to walk out of his life now before I fall even deeper!_

"don't say that Drew!! Please for God sake just stop being nice to me and go back to Estella!! She is such a nice girl really! If you give her a chance (sob) im sure you could be happy being married to her…"

"May I don't want to marry Estella!!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU!!"

And time froze

"w-what d-did you say?" May felt her heart stop as Drew walked over to her and gently brushed her cheek.

"I can't marry Estella because for the past eight years I have somehow found myself loving you more than I could love anything in this world. May - I would give my life to make you happy….. When I see you crying I feel like a part of me is being crushed …..and when I find out I might have been the reason - then a part of me dies, because you mean more to me than just my rival or my friend….May when I said that I couldn't live without you I meant it because the truth is I don't want to live if your not in my life…"

drew lowered his head as he let the information sink in with May. He slowly raised his head and stared into her eyes

"May - what do you want?" he softly smiled "not what Estella or Max or Harley or I want………what do you want?"

May gazed into his hypnotic emerald eyes and smiled

"You." she felt the tears of joy running down her face as she began to grin "You; you and only you!"

Drew too was grinning now as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He could feel her repeatedly whispering into his neck

"I love you Drew"

" I love you too May" he whispered back into her hair "more than you could ever imagine"

May smirked at him "impossible. Because I love you more than even that!"

Drew chuckled as he admired the stunning girl in front of him. He lowered his face as he brought hers closer. A wave of electricity ran through their blood as they shared their passionate kiss.

One full of love that should have been known for years. But at that moment they both forgot the past, the present and the future. All they knew was that they loved each other. And that right then and there; there was nothing wrong with the world. If they had each other they could face it. Together.

**SO what did you think!!!! Remember lets keep contest shipping alive! The more you review a persons story the more they are going to review others stories!!! So REVIEW please!!**

**Lots of love **

**Abinaza! **

**xxxxx**


	8. Losing You

Sorry its been so long since i last updated but i have been SWAMPED with work -_-' which i don't appretiate! Well never mind im here now!

* * *

Mrs Hayden

Mrs May Hayden

Mr and Mrs Hayden

May Hayden

In my opinion, they all sounded as good as one another. Even the sound of my name against hers made me happier than I could imagine. Even I couldn't imagine that the events of yesterday would have changed my life like this. At midnight me and may caught the train down to Little Root so I could talk to my parents. I needed to cancel my engagement to Estella and, what May didn't know, ask permission to ask May to marry me. I want to propose properly. Not just some everyday proposal. I wanted May to know just how much i truly loved her. To show her that she wasn't just any girl, she...she.... she....there isn't even a word to describe her! She makes me feel like I'm surrounded by her all the time (which i wouldn't argue about) and then she makes me feel like I'm free to run about the world. She makes me want to keep her all to my self and hide her away and then scream about her and parade her to everyone to let everyone know she was mine. That no one else could ever love her like I do, like I always will.

I can't remember a time I was as happy as I am right now. Ever since our moment in the garden my heart hasn't felt as complete. We spent that train journey the way we should have spent the last few weeks. We talked about everything and nothing. I held her in my arms and I could have died happily.

Now im waiting outside my fathers office. My mother and father were waiting for me inside whilst I tryed to calm down May.

"But...but what if they say no! What if you still have to marry her and you have to leave me and"

"May!" I looked deep into her eyes. Wow she has great eyes "I would never EVER leave you. Nothing could take me away from you May, I love you. Don't forget that." I smiled at her as I entered the office. My father was sat at the desk next to my mother. I stayed standing as I took a deep breath.

"Mother , father. I wish to break off my engagement"

"Andrew I sincerely hope this is some crude you have picked up on your journey"

"Father this is no joke i am quite serious. I do not want to marry Estella, I have found a girl I truly want to marry and who I love."

"Drew, dear, you do realise that Estella's family own half the hotels in Hoenn. Unless this girl you supposedly 'love' owns the other half im afraid its entirely out of the question"

"Mother I am begging you! May is wonderful and beautiful and the daughter of a gym leader. She's not just anybody! She is everything to me Father, please do not force me into this marriage!"

My father looked down at the table

"Drew. I am thoroughly disappointed in you. You have everything you could ask for and more. Estella has been promised to you for years now. I would be publicly humiliated if my own son chose to leave her for some Gym leaders daughter! Undoubtably shes only after your money the little whore-"

"How dare you talk about her like that! You dont know her! Is money all you care about! Im happy with May! I dont care if you tell me to marry Estella! We'll elope!"

"DREW ENOUGH!! If you go through with this girl you will lose everything! You won't be able to support her without you inheritance. You would be allowing yourself to give her a life of unhappiness. You marry Estella and you keep your 4 ½ million inheritance. Its your choice Drew"

"I will always chose May" I glared at my parents from across the room as i burst through the door

"May?...may where are you" i looked across the reception to find no-one there except the receptionist.

"excuse me, but do you know where the girl i came in with went?" My heart was racing. I just lost my whole family in ten minutes and now i cant even find the girl i left it all for.

"Oh, Mr Hayden she left in quite a state, it seems she over heard your whole conversation. She left this" i shakely took the envelope from her. Left? What did she mean?

_Dearest Drew,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do and i hope you understand._

_We can't be together_

_I love you more than words could possibly describe, but i cant be the reason you lose your family._

_The short time we spent together will be the greatest day of my life and i meant every word i told you. _

_By the time you read this i will be gone. Don't try to find me._

_Please believe this is the only solution_

_I love you Drew- but I can't handle losing you all over again._

_Goodbye forever_

_May_

_x_

* * *

SO......worth the wait? I hope so.... the letter actually made my sister cry :P review please!! xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Whispers In The Rain

_**GUYS! **__ I'm an awful, dredful human being for making you wait this long! HOWEVER! Those of you who may have gone to my home page would have found out that I was in hospital for quite some time -_- and have been on bed rest and constant medications! Ugh! So I have not been able to write at all! But here we are! I'm very pleased on how this one went and would just like to say that it was worth the wait for this plot twist ;-) Drew is a little OOC but you must forgive him for I did make him mature and he's in a rather vulnerable state ATM. Do enjoy and review please as most of you have been doing so wonderfully at! I would also like to let you know that this beautiful Fic will soon be over for me! SO if you have any preferences or main characters from the anime you would like to turn up in the last chapters please tell me in your review! Now let's leave the long AN and ONWARDS!_

"May? Is that you? You look...well honey to be honest you look awful" this was true. With mud and dirt across my face with fresh tracks through them made by a mixture of rainwater and my own tears.

"S-SOLEDAD! He-he...and I...and I've done something awful and I can never forgive myself! OH SOLEDAD!" Soledad quickly led me into her living room and shut the front door.

I sat down on the nearest chair and began to sob. How could I do this? I hadn't just broken my heart; I had broken three people's hearts. My own, Estella's and Drew's.

Drew. Oh how could I have done this to him! To leave him like that after he was willing to give up everything for me! I'm an awful excuse of a person!

"May. Tell me what happened"

"Oh Soledad. I-was-with-Drew-and-he-told-me-that-he-loved-me,-even-though-he's-engaged-to-my-friend-and-we-ran-away-to-brake-off-his-engagement-to-his-parents-and-they-yelled-at-him-and-said-they-would-disown-him-and-then-he-said-he-wanted-to-marry-me-and-i-ran-away-because-i-couldn't-do-it!-I-can't-ruin-someones-life-like-that-and-now-Drew-will-hate-me-and-so-will-Estella-and-I-hate-myself-because-i- really-do-love-Drew-and-I-ruined-everything and I don't know what to do!" I did try to speak slowly but it didn't seem to work.

I began to wail even more, suddenly a noise came from Misty's dining room.

"Soledad Hun is everything alright in here?" HARLEY? What was he doing here?

"May and I are just having a little chat. Why don't you keep dinner warmed up and I'll be in there as soon as I know May is alright. If you don't want to wait we can always reschedule our date"

"Oh my God! You guys were having a date and I ruined it for you. I'm so sorry Soledad I'll leave." I stood to leave but was promptly pushed back down by Soledad.

"Oh Hun! Would you like me to sing to you?" Harley brightly suggested to my upmost horror.

"I think a little girl talks in need but thank you Harley. I'll see you in a minute. Oh and remember that the tomato sauce needs a little sugar!"

Harley retreated back into the dining room and shut the door. "Now May start from the beginning."

Another knock at the door broke their concentration. Soledad stood up and ran to the door (muttering something about the world being set on not letting her date) only to be frozen solid after seeing who it was.

"Can I talk to May please"

Drew's hair was soaking and covered his eyes, his clothes stuck to his body as they begun to absorb the water cascading down on him. May followed behind her and stared at him in complete shock. It was not his bedraggled appearance or his presence that astounded her as much as the look in his eyes as they locked with hers. Those eyes which were once filled with arrogance, humour, charm and love were now bursting with those of misery, betrayal and heartbreak. And looking into his eyes made Mays heart break all over again.

"Could- could I talk to you out here?" May gently nodded and followed him out to Soledad's front garden. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"How did you know I was here?" she whispered. She did not know why she did. His sudden appearance felt like a dream and she wondered if she spoke too loudly he would disappear from her side.

"Educated guess" Drew avoided looking at May. Finding her at Soledad's had been pure luck; it was Soledad he was going to looking for advice on how to find May.

"How did you-"

"Flygon" they stood once more in silence until Drew's shaky voice broke it once more. "Why did you write that letter? Did something happen?" Drew's voice began to crack and the lump in his throat made it worse. May noticed as his eyes became panic-y and desperate; trying to find a reason for the pain she was inflicting on the both of them.

"Did I do something to hurt you May? You don't have to lie to me May if you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you I'm not going to-" both of them had begun to cry as May desperately interrupted him.

"Never! Drew I love you more than words could possibly say! But I can't do this to you Drew. Either way I'm hurting someone! If I stay with you, and dear God I would give anything to stay with you, I hurt Estella and your family. And if I walk out of your life and let you m-marry her then the only people who lose are us because every time I see you it would break my heart to know you're not mine!" Drew frantically grabbed May as they clung to each other, her sobs muffled by his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you May. I'd give everything up; my fortune, my fame, anything I could give just to be with you. May- Look at me" She slowly raised her shining sapphire eyes to meet his, deep emerald glowing with emotion. "May, I have two tickets Johto and enough money to get us a house and anything we need. We'd be close enough to your parents and far enough from mine. We could get jobs or travel or keep on co-ordinating; anything in the world you want I'll get it for you May. But this is my only chance." Drew looked down at the ground beneath his feet, knowing the awful position he was putting the woman he loved in.

"Drew;" she breathed out as the heaviness of his offer began to sit in. "Drew that's a big step, one I would be willing to do more than anything! There is nothing I could want more than to spend my life with you...but I can't just leave. My family would worry and so would yours! And poor Estella-"

"Estella, my parents, your parents! May I asked you! Why do you always put others before yourself and what you want in life! Do you think it was easy for me to go to Little Root like that and stand in front of my family and do that? It wasn't May! But I would do it ten times over because I chose you! I chose us above all the odds that were against us because we are more than they think we are!"

"D-Do I have any time to make up my mind Drew? Surely there is something else! We could wait until your wedding! That would give us a couple of days! Talk to my father, he'd set us up! And-"

"May. The wedding is tomorrow" Drew smiled softly at May and brought the drenched locks of hair behind her ear. "I wished I'd noticed how much I loved you before. I wish I wasn't stubborn so I could have accepted my feelings for you years ago instead of a couple of weeks ago. But I'm glad we had this time together May, because it has been the best days of my whole life."

May squeezed Drew's hand, knowing truly that this would most likely be their last moments together.

"I wish I hadn't been so dense, I wish I could have noticed my feelings for you weren't just those of a rival based friendship. I wish I had told you I loved you the minute I saw you standing there in the lobby."

"I wish I had been able to kiss you in the elevator like I wanted too"

"Yeah I wish you did too" They both let out a soft laugh which faded into the constant fall of rain. They both looked one another in the eye, both knowing that this would be their farewell.

"I love you May. I always have."

"I love you Drew and I always will."

They did not kiss- for they knew it would leave them with a mark of what almost was. They did not embrace either- for they knew that they would never let go. They simply released hands reluctantly and began to turn away from one another, slowly breaking their intense gaze on each other.

May, however, quickly broke the gaze after feeling a vibration in her fanny-pack; her phone informing her she had received a message. Mays eyes became desperate and panic-y. Drew, noticing the sudden change of Mays mood turned once more towards her as she stood breathless staring at her phone.

"It's from Estella." She gasped out.

In Mays hand lay a small but glamorous mobile phone and on that phone there was displayed a message from Estella Hoshiko.

**I called off the Wedding.**


	10. Fairytales are not for everyone

I do not, never have and highly doubt I ever will have anything to do with love. I do not enter a relationship like a normal person because I don't believe I love like other people do. I know I can love, I love my family and I love my Pokémon but I did not love him like I should have.

I'm too strong to feel it. The walls I put up blocked out any empathy, any affection, anything akin to love I shut out because I was scared it would make me weak, it would make me something I couldn't understand. It would me care to much about someone,

But she knew love, better than I could ever know

And so I watch them from the safety of my car. And even though I had never known it myself I could see two hearts breaking, two souls earning for something that was in my possession. So I pick up my phone and for once forget that my family will be humiliated, forget that I will be dragging my name through the gutter as a selfish and ungrateful girl, forget that I am giving up my own happiness for something that was beyond my own understanding.

So I watch as she picks up her phone, looking scared for the both of them. And he rushes to her side like he always would. And suddenly they're smiling, unbelieving and so completely happy it makes it all worthwhile. So he picks her up and they're laughing and smiling like they won't stop.

And to anyone watching them it's like a fairytale ending. Because that's all they are, a fairytale and its all they ever will be. But I never believed that there was a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end or of damsels in distress or brave knights in shining armour. I'm much too smart for stories like that and I could look after myself. Like I always have. But for a fleeting moment I'm caught up in the spectacle and find myself believing in what they are, two people so uncannily different and yet they're together like they should have always been.

And so I watch her, so blissful, so naive and not tainted with cynicism and bitterness like I am, but truth be told that's what you need to get through life without getting hurt. But there she is- guarded with the innocence I never had, in the arms of the man who would have been my husband. The man I had unwillingly began to care for. But that is the sad truth of life. For every happy ending someone ends up hurt and alone.

So I drive away from them, because I don't belong in fairytales and I won't have a happily ever after. And I suppose that's what love is, giving up your own personal happiness for someone else. But I can't help but wonder what could have been. So I shake it off and go home, because life isn't about what could have been, it's about what you can do to make yourself happy.

~**~**~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*EPILOGUE~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So?" she said as she twirled around in her best dress. "What do you think?"

She smiled brightly at him as he looked her up and down.

"Meh"

The smile immediately turned into a scowl.

"Meh! I buy the most expensive dress in the store and you can only say MEH! Humph!" turning her back on him rapidly she began to pout and ramble

The ruby dress shimmered in the light from the restaurant, gracefully brushing against her knees.

"I just think you could have done better" he said calmly. He was glad she wasn't facing him or she would have seen the amusement in his eyes.

"It's not like your looking too hot either mister!" she snapped back as he turned around to face him.

"Liar"

"Excuse me!"

"You think I look great." He smirked at her. _Just like the good old days._

"N-No I don't!" May didn't know why she was lying. Of course she thought he looked amazing and that was evident from the blush erupting on her cheeks. "In fact I think I should be the one giving you the fashion advice since your hair is clashing with your suit!"

"I can tell when you're lying May" He slid his arm around her waist and used his other hand to brush back the hair that had fallen into her face. Feeling his breath against her cheek made her heart rate double and almost stopped as she felt him softly kiss her neck. "Just like how I knew you were lying in that TV interview when you sounded like you didn't care about me anymore." He whispered into her collarbone between kisses.

"What were we arguing about?" she said as he pulled away, still in a dazed state.

Drew chuckled in response. Holding out his arm he led her to their table on the veranda.

"Oh congratulations by the way"

"Huh?" Drew released a massive smirk as he commented;

"You've finally made your face go so red its matching your dress"

May glared at him from her chair opposite.

"You know what this has got to be the worst first date ever."

Drew smiled at her as he took her hand, softly brushing his thumb over her knuckles causing May to smile back at him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG IT'S FINISHED! Never thought I'd see the day!

Sorry it took so long to finish but I couldn't write the last chapter POV It didn't work when I wrote it for Drew or May or Soledad or anyone else. It took me ages to finally get it to work :P I just want to thank everyone who reviewed/ favourite/ watched this story and that's for being so supportive! Xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
